


deals

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: Chloe and Nadine had to have a first meeting at some point.





	

A bead of sweat dripped down her cheek and Chloe frowned, tempted to wave her hand to get some relief from the sweltering sun but also knowing it really wouldn’t help. Despite that she was in the shade the heat was still getting to her and it wasn’t even the afternoon yet when the sun would be worse. Still she didn’t move from her spot, her eyes darting around the courtyard as she continued to wait for her companion to show up.

 

South Africa wasn’t her typical choice to visit but Chloe knew that her companion would feel more comfortable here in her home ground. It was why she’d chosen it as a sign of good faith.

 

She took another sip of her water and resisted the urge to check her watch. She’d arrived early and had already discerned the ways that she could escape in case this meeting went bad but that meant she had to wait.

 

Footsteps sounded to her right and she glanced over to see that Nadine Ross had finally arrived. Dressed in a black tank top and olive army pants Nadine looked the part of a military advisor. She also looked comfortable, slipping through the crowd with ease without having to look around. Her gaze was solely focused on Chloe but in an instant Chloe knew that could change.

 

She’d heard about Nadine from Nate, who’d griped about how he’d been thrown out a window from her twice and that Chloe shouldn’t get mixed up in this. But she’d also heard from Victor what a powerful ally Nadine could make and she needed the best at this point.

 

 “Well well,” Chloe called out when Nadine was close enough, “You were certainly worth the wait.”

 

Nadine took the seat across from her, analyzing Chloe. She just flashed Nadine a smile in return. After a minute of silence Nadine spoke, “What’s the job?”

 

“Straight down to business then,” Chloe rested her elbows on the table, dropping her chin into her hands, “I need something in India.” No need to tell Nadine it was personal however, “But as you know it’s in the midst of a civil war. Something I heard you’ve had experiences with.”

 

Of course she knew that Nadine didn’t have the best experiences as such and it showed on her face when Nadine frowned, “What is it you need?”

 

“Well that will have to remain a secret for the time, but believe me, I can pay you.” She slid an envelope full of cash across the table. It was a large sum that she had to sell many artifacts to get but if she could get Nadine’s help it would be worth it. “I did think that the two of us could run a small job however first. To see how we work.”

 

Her hand didn’t leave the envelope but she was careful to show Nadine just how much was in it and let Nadine do the risk assessment in her head.

 

“You have a deal.” Nadine said, reaching out to take the envelope, “What small job?”

 

Chloe tilted her head towards the building across the street, “There’s a rare coin collection in there.”

 

“Now?”

 

“No time better than the present.” Chloe stood up and Nadine was only a second behind.

 

They walked close together, arms brushing, as they made their way to the building.

 

  
“Guards on all the floors,” Nadine whispered to her, tilting her head just enough in the shadows of the alleyway next to the house that it looked like they were lovers trying to find a spot of their own.

 

“That shouldn’t be a problem, right?” Chloe shot back, trailer her fingers down Nadine’s arm to cup her wrist and leaning in just slightly. She hadn’t expected that this might be fun as well, or at least she was having fun, it was hard to read Nadine’s face beyond how she was calculating how to get into the building.

 

“They rotate every hour, I’ve seen them before.” Nadine muttered, mostly to herself, and to Chloe’s surprise she inched closer with a sharp grin. “We’ll need to make ourselves busy until then.”

 

“Now there’s an offer.” Chloe drawled, testing the waters so to say. Nadine didn’t rise to the bait however, just smirking at her. Above them she could see a guard standing closer to the window and looking down at them curiously.

 

Nadine must have noticed to because she darted forward, pressing her lips to Chloe’s in a rather awkward kiss. Chloe retaliated by trying to make it more comfortable at least, sliding her fingers through Nadine’s hair and tilting her head just a little for a better angle.

 

She glanced away from the kiss only briefly to see the guard rolling his eyes at them and walking away once more. “He’s gone,” She said against Nadine’s lips. “Not bad.” She continued when Nadine pulled back.

 

“Not so bad yourself.” Nadine commented, looking slightly more like she was willing to join up with Chloe than before. Chloe smiled smugly, she liked to think that her kisses just had that kind of attribute to them.

 

“Hour’s nearly here.” Chloe looked at her watch, “Meet you inside?”

 

“Sure you can reach it?” Nadine asked back, pulling away from her and even with the heat in the air Chloe felt colder.

 

“I’m a professional.” Chloe grinned, turning away to walk to the other side of the house and letting Nadine have that wall. She knew her hips swung just a little and exactly how tempting that was to watch and was pleased when she glanced back to catch Nadine’s eyes that Nadine looked away quickly, seeming embarrassed that she was caught watching.

 

Despite the seriousness of the event that was about to unfold, both here and in India when they left, Chloe couldn’t help but feel better that she had Nadine on her side now. There was no doubt to her they’d work well together and if that working well led to a bit more she wasn’t going to argue that either.

 

She hoped Nadine had the train thought, it would certainly make for an interesting next few weeks.


End file.
